User talk:Gares Redstorm
The Beginning I had bought Guild Wars in May or June of 2005, I believe. I remember starting to become interested in NWN PWs around the same. I had started my first character, Verse Lightbringer, a Warrior, and got him to level 5, but was a little unfamiliar with salvaging, IDing, and so forth. So, I went back to what I knew best, playing NWN and RPing. The Guild Wars case became dusty through the months I played on a NWN PW. Made some friends, became a trusted and valued member of the PW, and had a blast. It would so happen that this good thing did not last and I decided that it was not the place for me. Before that, however, I met a woman who I eventually fell in love with, and she had talked about Guild Wars. That she played it and was in a very mature and friendly guild. Seemed that I was destined to play the game, whether I understood it or not. I had told her I had bought the game some time ago and had made a character. She asked if I was pre or post, and when I said "what?", she laughed at me. Seemed there was more to learn than I had once thought. So, I started a new character, Gares Resdstorm, and began to play Guild Wars once again. Being the kind woman she is, she answered my questions or with the help of her other guildmates. now mine as well, got the answers for me. I quickly learned and became a decent player with Gares, my W/Mo. I had deleted the past(Verse) and created the future(Gares). This was my beginning and I see no signs of the ending yet. The Here and Now Almost a year I have been playing Guild Wars. I have became an officer of my guild, Elite Danger Society(EDS), a mainly PvE guild. I have even become the webmaster of the EDS website. I have a passion for creating new builds(I have about 20-some unique builds on paper and have started creating builds for the Ritualist and Assassin classes. I also enjoy exploring as my Gares has uncovered every piece of land I could. There is some great scenery out there, you just have to look for it. :D My hobbies away from GW vary, from playing Dragon Quest 8, to being the lead scriptor for a new Persistant World coming out for NWN 2, to having the love of a very special woman. Its all about the fun things in life, just as Dave Matthews sings, "Eat, drink, and be merry, for tomorrow we die." Task List #Adding new bosses to the bestiary. ##Diessa Lowlands ##Eastern Frontier ##Ascalon Foothills ##Dragon's Gullet ##Clean up Bestiary/RawDump #Adding new salvage items. Ongoing... #Inputting info into the blank Ritualist and Assassin Weapons/Foci articles. Ongoing... #Creating articles for weapons currently not listed or finishing those that are blank. #Mapping locations of Ice Floe unnamed bosses. Adding articles and pics on those bosses. #Adding Boss List to Borlis Pass and Frost Gate. Borlis Pass needs SoC confirmation of some bosses. #Add Article(s) Storm Beacon(Borlis Pass) and Gear Lever(Frost Gate) #Add Article for Unnamed bosses in Tyria. #Ongoing Drop Rate data #Create Article for Accursed Icon, see Cinder Linnwood. #Add Article for Pre-sear Crafter to Pre-sear beginning guide and update. #Add Skills used by NPCs in SF. Pictures needed Weapons *Grim Cesta **Claw **Medusa **Mummy Hand **Star Shield *Idol **Hook *Jeweled Chalice **Maybe not all skins *Swamp Club *Factions pics for Factions skins of **Glowing Staff **Eerie Staff **Eerie Rod **Glowing Rod Bosses *Lyssa's Cursed (Perdition Rock) *Caza Windcalf (Crystal Desert/Scar) *Fawa Torncalf (Wilds Mission) *Blaze Bloodbane (Nolani Mission) *Cruc the Reborn (Diessa Lowlands) need clearer pic *Fling Bloodpelt (Ruins of Sumia mission) need live pic *Ghast Ashpyre (Nolani Mission) *Grimm Sharpfang (Hammer and Anvil quest) *Phlog the Indomitable (Titan Source quest) *Slur Scarchest (Northern Wall mission) need live pic *Geckokaru Earthwind (Perdition Rock) *Scale Fleshrend (Talmark Wilderness) *Korvald Willcrusher (Sorrow's Furnace) *Arlak Stoneleaf (Ice Caves mission) *Bolis Hillshaker (Thunderhead Keep Mission) *Bortak Bonesmelter (Sorrow's Furnace) *Garbok Handsmasher (Sorrow's Furnace) *Gardock Stonesoul (Sorrow's Furnace) *Gordac Fleshweaver (Sorrow's Furnace) *Graygore Boulderbeard (Sorrow's Furnace) *Grognard Gravelhead (Sorrow's Furnace) *Hierophant Morlog (Sorrow's Furnace: Unspeakable, Unknowable quest) *Ivor Helmhewer (Sorrow's Furnace) *Clarion Shinypate (Crystal Desert/Prophet's Path) *Pell Glitterglatter (Crystal Desert/Vulture Drifts) *Tang Stonecut (Crystal Desert/Vulture Drifts) *Dassk Arossyss (Dunes of Despair Mission) *Ryssa Hisst (Dunes of Despair Mission) *Uussh Visshta (Elona Mission) *Frak Undertow (Divinty Coast Mission) *Liam Shanglui (Kessex Peak) *Cyrus the Unflattering (Riverside Province Mission) *Edred the Bruiser (Twin Serpent Lakes) need live pic *Inner Council Member Argyle (Perdition Rock: Final Blow quest) *Inner Council Member Bolivar (Perdition Rock: Final Blow quest) *Inner Council Member Cuthbert (Perdition Rock: Final Blow quest) *Nyle the Compassionate (Bloodstone Fen Mission) *Pleoh the Ugly (Bloodstone Fen Mission) *Ramm the Benevolent (Bloodstone Fen Mission) *Graf Wask Derf (Crystal Desert/Salt Flats) *Jewk Swem Pleg (Crystal Desert/Salt Flats, Prophet's Path) *Rept Parn Freg (Crystal Desert/Prophet's Path) *Cootle Sizzlehorn (Crystal Desert/Prophet's Path) *Argyris the Scoundral (Thunderhead Keep Mission) *Crysos the Magnetic (Thunderhead Keep Mission) *Coventina the Matron (Ring of Fire Mission) *Odelyn the Displeased (Ring of Fire Mission) *Panthar the Deceiver (Thunderhead Keep Mission) *Sarlic the Judge (Abaddon's Mouth mission, Ring of Fire mission) *Cry Darkday (Snake Dance) *Shadow of Death (Black Curtain) *Ignis Effigia (Perdition Rock) ...too be continued Characters That's an impressive list! 14:27, 17 February 2006 (CST) :Seconded. Wooow! A lot of time and skill must've gone into it. (Are you going to be putting Factions on all of them, too?) --130.58 00:50, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::Thanks! Many hours sitting at the computer and many soft drinks later and there is still so much to do with my lower level characters. Been on a farming kick for the last week or so, but I hope to get them done and have their info on my guilds site. ::And yeah, I plan on putting Factions on all my accounts. Hopefully we won't have to buy Factions for each account we have, but from what I hear we might. --Gares Redstorm 06:58, 21 February 2006 (CST) :A lot of time and skill indeed... Would you mind posting your '/age' across all characters. I'm dying to know. --Fenris 09:55, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, and thanks for the heartwarming story ;) Shandy 22:36, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Always good to be apart of something fun and that helps others :D --Gares Redstorm 07:04, 21 February 2006 (CST) Wow, four accounts! How do you find time to care for and feed all of them? 22:04, 6 March 2006 (CST) :I'm just glad they are all potty trained. --Gares Redstorm 22:33, 6 March 2006 (CST) Hurt vs. Hurl Are you sure that it wasn't Hurl Foulspine that you ran into? --Rainith 12:14, 26 February 2006 (CST) :Probably was. I put it up for deletion. Although Hurl says its a Necromancer and the color I saw was Ranger green. There is already a Necromancer level 9 devourer named Fester Fang. I got his skills and such, just didn't take a pic, so I'm leaving him off for now. --Gares Redstorm 12:23, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::I'm not saying you were wrong, I was questioning it though because Hurt Foulspine also doesn't show up on the list of bosses here: Bestiary/RawDump. --Rainith 12:26, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Not what I meant at all :P. I've been mispelling boss names all day. What I was commenting about was I think the class of Foulspine is mistated. I just wanted to say something in case you or anyone else had any reservations about it. EDIT: I like that RawDump list though and I didn't even notice Fang is already on the list for Eastern Frontier. Either I'm tired or I need a smoke :D--Gares Redstorm 12:31, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::I think you're probably right. I created the article originally, and if he had no skills, then when I used an SoC with my W/R I probably would have assumed that he was a necro and not a ranger. --Rainith 12:38, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::::Seems we are playing mistake tag. You found one of mine, I found one of yours :P. Btw, the smoke didn't help. I must be tired. --Gares Redstorm 12:49, 26 February 2006 (CST) PvP Well, I was bored for a little bit and decided to take a stab at PvP with my new character, Agrias. She was level 10 so I went to Ascalon Arena. Went through one game, lost, but I got a feel as to what it was about. As I had never been in or been up against real players, at least real players with post sear weapons, armor, and skills. Got back in there and paired with some level 8s and a level 9. 2 Rangers, a Necro, and myself, a Warrior. Needless to say I ran into every group and made them attack me. With Healing Signet and Ether Feast I was a hard character to kill, and even dished out my own damage, with the use of Battle Rage, Executioner's Strike, and Disrupting Chop. Needless to say I was not suprised at the Droks Armor and 15k Armor I saw. Or all the Elite skills being cast. As I also had 15k Platemail and the Elite Battle Rage. That team of ours won 12 straight games, most of them flawless. I think that means no one on our side died. My take...it was alright. If I was to do it again, it would have to be HoH where if you win you at least get prizes. What am I, a PvE person, going to do with Faction Points? What was funny, was a ranger on my team, said "All Hail Agrias(me)" and we died that game. :P --Gares Redstorm 00:21, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Wow. That is a very long list of characters for no PvP. And here I was sitting, thinking "How did he ever find the time to unlock all his skills, while getting 15 pve characters up". --Xeeron 01:34, 16 March 2006 (CST) ::I love to explore and build new characters. I also love to farm. I can farm for hours and I don't get tired of it. I guess its the thought of, "what will this monster drop, or this one, or this one, etc." I think its all those years of playing RPGs like Final Fantasy and Dungeons and Dragons. ::Right now I am on a crusade to aquire and have in my possession all the green items in the game. I'm also collecting rare materials and mods, such as ectos, rubies, +1 mods, deathbane mods, etc. Rarely do I sell to the public. There is nothing more boring than sitting for an hour spamming the same "WTS ...." message. If I don't want something and my guildmates don't want it, I shop sell it. ::And the list will get longer. I plan on creating a new character this weekend or so, if I can decide on a primary class. Need to do some testing in Pre Sear for Wiki and Pre Sear is so relaxing to play in too. :D --Gares Redstorm 06:12, 16 March 2006 (CST) Factions Well, I went to EB today and reserved 2 copies for 2 of my accounts and got the last 2 free disks. :D When I get home from work I will see if the Collector's Edition will be worth to preorder or just get 2 more regular editions for my other 2 accounts. I'm not really so ready to play the new classes as I am to see the new land and see what new items and monsters are in store. The new skills to the first 6 classes will be interesting. I hope they give Hammer Warriors some skills to increase attack speed. Its almost, as I call it, a dead weapon. But I love my Hammer Warrior regardless. --Gares Redstorm 02:58, 21 March 2006 (CST) Avoiding Scales? Hey Gares, I noticed that you changed the Crafter in Stingray Strand to say that you can avoid the Skales if you time it right. Do you have any suggestions for how? I stood in the area for a decent amount of time and they looked like they had it pretty well covered. --Rain Over Pebbles 06:05, 1 April 2006 (CST) :Unless they changed the AI, its easy. Let me go in-game and check it out. --Gares Redstorm 06:08, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::Rain, just left from Sanctum Cay going to crafter trying to avoid Bog Skale Blighters. I did 4 runs. It depends on the spawn of the Blighters if you can get by or not. I successfully got by without aggroing them 2 out of the 4 times by waiting till they bunched up together and hugging the leftmost wall. 1 time they appeared right at the exit of the pathway and blocked it completely. The other time, they were not far enough to the right(even when bunched up) to pass safely by. ::So the orginal author was wrong in stating it can be easily done, but it can be done with a good spawn and the right timing. I hope this helps. --Gares Redstorm 06:20, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::Thanks! I think between the two of us the article is where it should be now, based on your research, so much goodness :) --Rain Over Pebbles 06:32, 1 April 2006 (CST)